wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wii Sports Wiki:Guidelines
Our staffs have come up with rules and guidelines on what is and what is not allowed on the Wiki. Note: These rules may fluctuate over time. These rules and guidelines are listed, but not limited to, the following: Ban Timetable For warning - normal ban: '''You can still edit your message wall and your profile.' ''For major ban - permaban: '''You're unable to edit your profile page or message wall.' 'Permabanned users will have their profile page wiped clean by the admins and get replaced with the template.' User Rules * In order to be able to make edits, '''you must sign in first'. Anonymous editors are no longer allowed here due to constant vandalism in this Wiki. * Never post comments or images inducing suicide. * Never use slurs. The N-word usage will result in a major ban every time, and other slurs such as the C-word or the S-word will vary on severity. Repeated slurs will result in a permaban. * You can edit most of the Miis' pages. However, some of the Miis' pages might be protected and in order to be able to edit their pages, you must follow the requirements. To see lists of protected pages, click here. * Please do not edit, message, etc. here with an inappropriate username or profile picture. '' (permaban will be placed immediately unless the user changed their username/profile picture, or if they created another account with an appropriate username.) '''Examples of inappropriate usernames: *CommunismIsGreat (Encouraging communism.) *Sabotagerandkiddor*****skip (Suggesting a sexual assault to a CPU Mii.) *Cut Rie's HEad off (Ordering people to cut a CPU Mii's head off.) *SSMoreLikeSStupid (Nazi reference.) *Longschlongche ("Schlong" means penis, therefore making reference to genitals, which is the stuff we don't want to talk about.) *Kiddo and Skip Let's hump Rachel v****** and a*** (Referring types of sexual intercourse on a CPU Mii.) Any accounts with inappropriate username/profile picture will be blocked and their profile will be marked with template. * Since bureaucrats can demote themselves, certain users can ask bureaucrats to demote themselves if they think the bureaucrat has abused his/her their rights. And if the bureaucrat refuses, a demotion voting will be made and Fandom Staff will be contacted to do so. * Sockpuppeting, the act of creating multiple accounts usually for the purpose of evading a ban or causing disruption, is against the rules. It will generally result in permabans on the socks, and an extended ban on the original account. ** On top of that, spampuppeting '''is the action of making about 50-2000 sockpuppets. An example of this is from a different wiki, the Plants vs. Zombies wiki. The spampuppetiere is Samantha Spies. ''Sockpuppeting is only allowed under these circumstances: * If your account has an inappropriate username and you've renamed your account before. * If you've disabled your account and wanted to make a new one. * If you use that account for another wiki. * Or anything that isn't used to evade a ban. * If you've done vandalism on this Wiki and that you've apologized by telling the admins. However, repeating the previous action means the admins will hardly trust you again even if you use tears to apologize again. Minimodding, or "acting like an admin if you are not an admin" is not advised on this wiki. Only admins can tell people what to do and block people. Examples: : User C, Admin B, User A : User A: I KILLED MATT ON SWORDPLAY!! : User C: That's bad user A you will get blocked. : Admin B: *checks the comments* : Admin B: *warns User C* : : or : User M and N, Administrator S : user N: He will kill you tomorro! Hahahah! : User M: If you say this again, I will call your mom! : Administrator S: Checks and warns User N and M Fluff Editing, or "cutting, saving, then pasting, saving an article multiple times to gain edit points and/or badges" ''is considered cheating. Here's an example (Using the same cast, user A, admin B, and User C, except user C doesn't show up here): ** User A: *finds the page about Elisa* *copies the article and removes it using control X* *Saves page* ** User A again: *pastes the cut page back onto the article* *saves page* ** Admin B: *warns user A* * Don't come here to '''protest to the admins about your friend's blocking.' Blocked users always have a reason why they're blocked. * Don't come here to call the Wii Sports Wiki administrators and content mods noobs. This is considered harassment and you could get blocked. Article Rules * First of all, do not vandalize pages, including turning pages into memes. The block goes from warning to major ban, depending on severity. Repeated vandalism will result in a permaban. *Spam (Stupid Pointless Annoying Message(s)) is not tolerated. Spam and vandalism of any kind on articles will be deleted and will be dealt with by the admins (Warning to major ban, depends on severity. Constant spam will result in permaban). *Avoid unnecessary or duplicate categories (e.g. "Black Miis", "Wii CPUs", "Pros", etc.). (No warnings or bans, category/categories deleted). *Please make sure to post anything canon (AND ONLY canon) to the wiki (First offense: a warning to a minor ban. Second offense: normal to major ban. Third offense: permaban. Steps may be skipped depending on the severity of the offense). Ex of Fanon: Kids in the closet: 56 *'The difference between FANON and CANON: FANON '''includes memes, lies, estimate info, and incorrect facts. '''CANON '''is the opposite of '''FANON'. Comments Section Rules *No spamming. (Warning to minor ban depending on severity. Constant spamming will result in a normal ban to permaban, comment(s) deleted) *Racial, religious or derogatory slurs, especially to users, will not be tolerated in any way. (Warning to major ban depending on severity, comment(s) edited or deleted.) *Try to avoid advertising, especially spam advertising, unless it has to do with the topic. (If spam/spambot material; Warning to major ban/permaban depending on severity, comment(s) deleted) *Avoid fights, especially derogatory ones. (Warning to minor/major bans to contributors, fight deleted) *Absolutely no cyberbullying or racism of any kind is allowed here, as you should treat others the way you would want to be treated. This goes out as respect to all users. Anyone caught bullying others intentionally will be warned, and bans will happen if continuous bullying happens (Warning to major ban, depending on severity. Constant bullying or racial offenses will result in permaban, comment(s) edited). *No swearing, as that will not be tolerated. (Words bleeped out, warning to permaban depending on severity and frequency)